Wily Crisis
by Lordriochi
Summary: When Dr. Wily has turned rogue and unleashes a massive robot revolt in Monstropolis, Rock is turned into Mega Man to stop him.
1. Machine Warfare

[Mega Man theme]

Doctor Albert Wily: a brilliant German scientist has taken command of all of the Japanese metropolis, Monstertropolis and nearly every robot. All police and government influence has been purged by Wily's reprogrammed machines. Even the advanced Robot Masters, built to help the industry of mankind has fallen to Wily's insanity. This takes place several weeks during the Wily's Robot Rebellion.

We see a close up of a blue armour attached to a small figure.  
Screws and bolts fasten, and the enigmatic figure is shown battle ready.  
Equipped with a highly blue resistant metal plated suit, chargeable arm cannon,  
and a powerful adaptation core, the robot slowly swiped his helm off the rack,  
placing it over his head. His eyes ignited with blazing determination, ready  
for the battles ahead. An elderly bearded man of science reluctantly leaded him  
to the teleportation machine in the laboratory.  
The machine glowed dimly as the entrance of it opened.  
The scientist took another look at his creation and put his  
strong but gentle hand on the robot's shoulder. The warrior machine responded by looking at his father.

"Be careful out there Rock, please try to bring your  
brothers home. If they will not listen, then you must do what you must."

If robots could shed tears, then a few may have dropped from  
Rock's optical parts.

"I understand Doctor, I understand."

[Mega Man select theme]  
Rock walked into the machine, selecting the location inside,  
he warped away.

"So, Thomas has decided to swing the blade of "Justice" at  
my plans,"

A wiry German man sat at his throne and with millions of blueprints  
scattered about his desk. He scowled at his monitor. He re-winded the footage back to when Rock was entering the machine.

"Goody little two shoes Nobel Prize vinner! Hah, more fuel to  
ze fire I say. If Light can think he vill vin this var he started years ago,  
then there is a critical mistake in his thinking. I already have his most  
powerful creations in my hand, what makes him think he's got the advantage?"  
The man went on to contact his warriors. Six mysterious beings showed up on his  
screen, each completely uniquely different from the next.

"What is your command, master?" A robot with a crazed tone  
in his voice, bearing a thunder bolt on his yellow mask responded.

"Be on the look out for a blue robot, built from Light."

"Alright foreman, that little boy is messing with big boys  
now!" A large being with a massive under- bite spoke boisterously.

"Woah, dude, we have a visitor? AWESOME!"

"Alright, just demolish him if he comes to your lairs,  
understood?" The man pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

The beings spoke out in unison. "Understood, Wily,"

Disconnecting from the communications, Wily smirked. He  
thought very briefly to himself.

"Let's what you can do Light, I have all the cards in your deck, and they  
are all aces."


	2. An Icy Encounter

[Ice Man theme]

Rock warped into a section of Monstertropolis, materializing onto a street. After checking his systems for any malfunctions, Rock scanned the location around him. It was surprisingly silent, with everything frozen in thick sheets of ice. What were more terrifying were the people frozen into place, most of them having fear etched on their faces, giving an eerie feeling to Rock. It nearly overwhelmed him. The psychological fear nearly broke his spirit. But Rock knew he had to stop the chaos now, as Mega Man. As he walked further, it was starting to be difficult to not slip on the endless road of ice. He tried to jump, helping to halt his sliding better.

Suddenly, he heard something. It sounded like heavy stomping, perhaps survivors? Mega Man used his zoom function in his optics to see ahead. The only thing was, it was not human. A big purple robot with massive hands was charging at him. He knew what it was. It was one of the training bots for the gyms.

Aiming his cannon, Mega Man was ready to fire. But something prevented him to do so.

Wily had taken command of all the machines in the city, except for him and Roll, thankfully due to their resistance. But to kill a fellow machine, it was just unthinkable.

But if he didn't destroy the robot, he would be part of the countless casualties.

Megaman fired, just as the robot fired a shot as well, then, the robot detached itself from its lower body and went flying towards him. Mega Man fired another shot, destroying the upper body of the robot. Burying his hesitation in fury, Mega Man advanced.

After shooting down numerous robots, Megaman finally stopped at a door. Above it was the emblem of W. He finally made it. Charging out of the chilly fog filled hallway, Megaman barged through another doorway that met him. Entering a blue icy room, it felt like the whole area was constantly below zero. Megaman's limbs were stiffened and he felt like shutting down from the much more intense cold.

Looking around, there was nothing around. Stepping a bit further, Megaman was greeted by some cackling. Suddenly, a diminutive robot appeared in front of Megaman, surprising him.

"Peekaboo!" Iceman yelled out in his annoying voice. Megaman jumped back a bit.

Mega Man quickly regained his composure from the first shock.

"Ice Man, it's time to repent for what you done."

"What for Rocky Balboa? It's been my heart's desire to freeze everything in my way, so I can have my own massive snow globe!"

"No brother, this is not you, search within you, and please return back to Dr. Light…

"For what reason, blue boy? So he can destroy me! Dr Wily was true! You are trying to ice me! Well you'll never take me alive!"

Ice Man went in to throw a freezing punch at Mega Man, but he dodged it.

Mega Man fired off a shot from his trusty Mega buster. The ice themed robot responded with a jet blast of frost. The ice blast froze the energy blast at midair, making it fall frozen in pieces.

"Yeah think you take me out, you blue short fry? You are messing with the best! I'm going to ice you!"

Iceman proceeded to send a blast of a larger beam of ice. Megaman jumped over the blast, but when he landed, he slipped on the frozen floor.

"WHOA!" Megaman slammed onto the ice face first. Feeling the cold wet surface, he steadily stood up and dodged more of Iceman's projectiles. Using his Mega Buster, he shot many times at the Robot Master while whirling through the air.

Some blasts aimed at Iceman toasted his thick blue fur clothing, leaving some wiring revealed under his metal structure.

Getting angry, Iceman decided to get physical with his taller opponent. Megaman easily dodged the slow punches from Iceman and sent a swift kick at his chest,

Iceman went flying, crashing into a corner of the room. Megaman quickly charged his Megaman Buster at full power, and shot the highly unstable orb of energy at Iceman.

The Robot Master recovered, and went dashing towards the quick blast.

It looked like he was going to be destroyed in that attack. Just when the powered shot reached him, Iceman unleashed his most deadly tool.

"You want to play rough? It's time to give you the cold shoulder!"

The air around Iceman crystallized around his gloved hands, and both of the limbs conjoined to create a massive arrowhead made of ice. The blast was propelled forward, freezing Megaman's powered shot, going straight for Megaman.

Mega Man didn't react in time and was frozen in place.

Ice Man laughed for a moment, but his small grin turned into a sneer.

"Who's the big man now Rocky, who is it now?"

Mega Man struggled to get free but the ice had him trapped.

Ice Man raised his arms at Mega Man, ready to finish him off.

"Well who is the big man, sissy?"

"Neither!" Mega Man shouted in anger.

The energy released from his Mega buster broke his icy prison, sending shards and Ice Man back.

Mega Man walked up to Ice Man, who was lying on the ground. His body was singed from the Mega buster, and his breathing was coarse. Mega Man turned his body over, seeing the light blue eyes of his little brother one last time.

Mega Man closed Ice Man's eyelids, and began downloading his powers from his lifeless body.

[Power obtained, Ice Slasher.]

After the download was complete, he rested his little brother down on the ground, and warped away.

"Oh dear, it seems that Ice Man has been defeated, how sad. Robot Masters, prepare to defend your lairs from the pesky robot. Vhere he failed, you will succeed."

"It will be done Doc, this bug will be crushed!"

"I will be giving him a nice welcome, shockingly."

"Vhy do I get putting up with this, just destroy him you morons!"

Wily deactivated his communications signal on his computer.

"Gah, you vere lucky this time Light. But this is not over. Where Ice Man has failed, the others vill succeed."


	3. Inferno of brothers

Inferno of brothers

This chapter is dedicated to IRAGINATION, one of the greatest Mega Man fansites ever.

[Fire Man theme]  
Rock reappeared on the first floor inside the local steel  
mill. After checking his systems again, it felt like his armour was melting  
off. His helmet's HUD system warned him constantly of an impeding meltdown.  
Rock quickly activated the cooling controls on his suit. It was still not  
enough. Rock switched his weapon to the Ice Slasher, releasing the heat  
quicker off his body.  
When Rock's armor was at a safe temperature, he switched  
back to his Mega Buster cannon. He knew he would need to switch weapons often.  
Traveling up a ladder, he was suddenly met with a  
omnidirectional spray of bullets on the hallway he entered up. Quickly  
dispatching the immobile security gun, Rock fought off more the guns as made  
his way down a ladder to another section of the first floor.  
Looking around in the searing hot lava, he was able to jump  
onto a platform above, when a cluster of red robots covered in lava jumped up  
to attack. Narrowly dodging them, Rock gripped on the ledge of the platform and  
raised himself. Just suddenly, a torrent of fire burst out to the other half of  
it, catching him off guard.

Rock jumped across the abyss of fire and brimstone and  
landed on a lower platform, connected to a ladder. Traveling upwards, more  
torrents of flame blocked his way, but Rock braved them, finally ending up at a  
long platform. Rock knew it was going to be time. Killer Bullets flew at him,  
but Rock soon reached the doors. Running through, Mega Man took out the last of  
the security machines, and he finally reached the final door and charged out.  
The whole room was lit up with scorching heat and light,  
with the domain's master waiting at the back of the room.  
[Robot Master theme]

"So, you came to finish what "the old man"  
had begun." Fire Man spoke in deep Texan accent, with the flames flowing  
out of his head like hair. He had a metallic plate covering his most of his face, only his eyes displaying  
emotion.

"Fire Man, come back to Doctor Light. Wily has no good  
will for the world!"

"Boy, you came here remind me of him?" Flames  
inside Fire Man's helm exploded outwards. His fiery blue optics deepened with  
red fury. Rock felt the intense heat and shielded his eyes from the momentarily  
bright energy coming off Fire Man.

"He's but a weak fool, and I have no desires to return,  
'home'. Either way, fight or die, it's your choice! Fight bravely, and I may  
make your death swift, and painless."

The Robot Master took a battle ready stance, his hands  
curled in fists, and the air heated up around him.  
Mega Man charged his Mega Buster, and gave a grimace at Fire Man.

"This doesn't have to be this way."

"Fight now, or die like a coward, your choice, Mega Man."

Fire Man transformed his hands into dual cannons, and  
released two massive waves of fire at Mega Man. Mega Man ducked under the jets  
of flame and shot out multiple blasts from his Mega Buster. The fire based  
warrior unleashed a small shield of flame around him, absorbing the energy from  
the Mega Buster. Before Mega Man could react, Fire Man slammed into him,  
smashing him into a wall.

"GET UP!"

Fire Man grasped Mega Man's throat with his heated hand.  
Mega Man felt the burning on his neck and tried to get free,  
but Fire Man's hand was unmovable. He was tossed into a wall, with a fireball  
slung at him. Mega Man was hit by the blast, disabling some of his shield  
system.  
Fire Man walked up to Mega Man, with one of his arm cannons  
ignited.

"Die!" Flames whooshed out of the pyromaniac's  
weapon. Mega Man shot out a blast aimed for the Robot Master's concealed face,  
stunning him momentarily.  
Mega Man tackled into Fire Man, sending the Robot Master  
back. Getting off the ground, Mega Man aimed his cannon at Fire  
Man. Twenty rapid shots went flying out his weapon, and a powerful charged  
blast was aimed at the Robot Master's back.

Smoke from his rapid shooting covered up his vision. As the  
smoke started to clear, Fire Man laid lifeless, with the flame on his helm  
extinguished. As Mega Man moved his hand to download Fire Man's power, the  
seemingly dead Robot Master rose up and released a shield of fire, setting Mega  
Man's left arm on aflame.  
"Prepare for your eternal rest, Mega Man! From ashes to  
ashes, to scrap to scrap!"

What Mega Man saw was terrifying. Fire Man had decided to  
unleash his full power at him.

"FIRE STORM!" Through the shield of fire; a  
twister of flames formed from his special flamethrowers, and then the blast was  
unleashed.

Mega Man tried to run, but he could only run so far until  
the twister finally embraced him. His body was being melted and chipped. His  
suit could not protect his small frame any longer. The twister rolled  
constantly as Rock was inside. He quickly selected the Ice Slasher.  
Suddenly, a massive ice arrowhead burst out of the fire,  
freezing it. Rock smashed through the ice.

"What? How is this possible?" Fire Man expressed  
disbelief at how Mega Man survived.

He charged forwards, shooting out continuous flames from his  
arms. Seeing the Ice Slasher was ineffective at damaging the warrior before  
melting in the heat, Mega Man leaped over Fire Man, shooting at the flames  
flowing out of the Robot Master's head.  
Fire Man roared out in pain as the flame was slightly  
dowsed. More of Mega Man's shots were aimed for Fire Man's head, when finally,  
he had collapsed. The furious blue eyes deactivated. The warrior with the hair  
of flames, was no more.  
Mega Man walked up to the fallen robot, and downloaded his  
power.  
[Power obtained, Fire Storm]

Opening his chipped communicator in his left arm, a channel  
opened to Dr. Light.

"Rock, what is your status?"

"Two of the robots had been deactivated, Doctor Light.  
I am sorry I couldn't save them. "

Doctor Light nodded his head solemnly.

"Rock, it is a good time to recuperate, or do you wish  
to continue on his task?"

"I'll returning home, and father,"

"Yes, Rock?"

"Tell Roll, I'm coming home."

Dr. Light chuckled, and Mega Man closed his transmission.

Activating his prototype teleporter, Rock warped out of the  
steel mill.


	4. Bombing Paradise

Bombing Paradise

[Bomb Man theme]

A bird's eye view of a city is shown. Most of the city is covered in rubble and damage. We zoom in on some officers defending the blockade outside of the local police station. As more swarms of the rogue robots attack, they open fire on them. As the machines fall, downed by the bullets, new ones take their place.

A large majority of the police resort to melee with batons and shields, but are quickly rushed by the horde. Realizing the battle is lost, the police chief tells the surviving humans defending to fall back.

Just as the police make their final stand inside the building, the rapid stomping from the robots stopped.

It felt like the dead silence was permanent. Not one word or a sound was made. Suddenly, something smashed through the roof. The people ducked for cover.

An officer peeped over her desk to see what landed. It was a large black sphere, with a burning fuse.

The explosion blasted chunks of concrete and metal into the air, collapsing more than half the station onto the ground. A familiar yellow robot with a red Mohawk design atop his head smiled. A soft beeping sound came from his communicator. He clicked on a button in his audio receptor.

He talked into it. "Yeah man?"

A male grouchy German voice responded. "It vould be more efficient if you called me master, didn't we speak of this before?"

The robot grinned for a moment and continued. "Jeez, don't be such a pooper, Doc! I just roasted the pigs."

"Good vork, now get back to the sector you were assigned to in the plan." Wily had a slight sound of satisfaction in voice, though the robotic self proclaimed "Extreme Bombardier" did not hear it.

The robot turned off his communicator and yelled out.

"Hey! Fellow dudes! Let's settle down here!" The swarms of robots followed their de facto leader, into the heart of neighboring city.

"This is terrible, Rock. The brainwashed robots from Monstropolis have started invade Orb City!

"What?" Rock stiffened with shock.

"We can't lose any more lives. You have to get over there immediately!"

Rock nodded, and walked to the teleportation room. Before he entered inside, a soft quiet voice made him stopped for a moment.

"Rock, will you be alright?" Roll's confused eyes stared into his pair.

He gave a warm smile and hugged her.

"Come on Roll, you know I'm going to be fine!" He rubbed her head roughly, giving reassurance.

Roll smiled and they hugged once more longer.

Rock walked into the machine, teleporting to Orb City.

Beaming onto a rooftop, Mega Man looked across the horizon. Unlike the two areas he had fought at, Orb City was not in Monstropolis itself.

Orb City was certainly in better shape than Monstropolis. Many of the buildings were still intact, but the streets were deserted.

Mega Man jumped from rooftop to rooftop when suddenly, he was ambushed. Grenades were being tossed through the alleys below, releasing three explosive pieces of shrapnel at him.

Taking cover, Mega Man waited just when the new grenades were tossed up. Just as the dust cleared from the explosions, he jumped faster across the dozens of roofs.

Mega Man kept moving to the top, demolishing several enemies guarding the roofs. In the middle of his journey he halted in the sight of a strange robot. It was part of the Monstropolis standard issue riot squads.

It was green and had menacing red eye. The machine wielded a shield, always taking cover with it once the robot had fired three shots.

Mega Man unleashed the Ice Slasher and froze the robot in place as it was ready to fire, and finishing it off with his Mega Buster.

Finally, after nearly an hour ascending up skyscrapers, Mega Man ran through Wily's gate on the tallest building in Orb City.

He walked into the building, with his boots softly stepping on the carpeting. It was a hotel. There was hardly anything left.

After a while of walking, he suddenly fell through a trap door at a dead end. He descended into the darkness below where he met Bomb Man in the Robot master's new ball room.

[Robot Master theme]

Bomb Man was a reckless robot who done pretty risky things as a demolition expert, even before Wily had converted him. Although he done some things without a second thought, he was a friendly person. But now, he had no limits, no restrictions, and or qualms of trying to kill him, because everything for him was just a game.

"Yo, so I heard you wanted to fight! Sorry dude! Party has to go on! It's the host, Wily's rules!" Bomb Man had what looked like an orange Mohawk and he had a large grin on his face.

Mega Man knew already that reason was not working. He changed his left arm into his Mega Buster.

"I'm sorry Bomb Man, but the party's over! You have killed so many innocent people!"

"Duh, they didn't want my invitations because they were a bunch of bores! And I hate bores! I especially hate PARTY CRASHERS LIKE YOU!

Bomb Man chucked a lit bomb at Mega Man and jumped up. Mega Man ducked as the bomb bounced behind him and exploded. Mega Man shot at the Robot master, but he was too fast. Bomb Man rolled and jumped and chucked more bombs as he was barely hit.

Even if his shots hit, Bomb Man shrugged it off like they were nothing.

As Mega Man was switching to the Ice Slasher, Bomb Man punched Mega man in the face, knocking him back. The Robot master then body slammed Rock hard, making him spit out blood like fluid out of his mouth.

Bomb Man laughed manically and through two bombs at Mega Man. As the bombs landed near Mega Man, Bomb Man was frozen where he stood.

Mega Man sighed in relief and walked a safe distance away from the bombs.

Suddenly, Bomb Man broke of his icy prison. Mega Man stared in shock as Bomb Man laughed yet again.

"You think I was still vulnerable by the cold?" Bomb Man tapped his chest.

"Papa Wily improved my heating system as well, better than that old fart Light!"

Mega Man shot at Bomb Man with the Ice Slasher, but the Robot master dodged and kicked him into wall near the window. Nearly all of his shield power was depleted.

"Time to kick you out, sayonara you party pooper!" Bomb Man held a massive bomb. It was ten times larger than the other explosives.

Mega Man switched to the Fire Storm quickly just as Bomb was about to throw it.

He closed his eyes as he unleashed the flames.

KABOOOOOOOOM!

The bomb prematurely exploded, sending out a massive wave of energy that shattered the windows, destroyed all the lighting equipment and dented the metal walls in the room. Mega Man was slammed out, but he was able to grip on to the edge on the windows just after the explosion. He climbed back inside to see if Bomb Man survived.

Miraculously, Bomb Man was still intact, despite losing most of his plating on his armor. The demolition armor made him resistant to explosions, but how powerful the force of the bomb was. His eyes were deactivated and he was embedded in one of the walls. Mega Man walked up to and closed the deceased Robot master's eyes. He started to download Bomb Man' ability, despite he had some trouble.

[Power Obtained: Hyper Bomb]

Mega Man looked at Bomb Man one last time and warped out of the building.


	5. Mountain Ascension

[Guts Man theme]

Rock returned back to the Light Household through his  
teleportation device. He walked outside the machine and put his helmet on a  
steel table nearby. Roll walked in the room as Rock was about to go recharge.

"Hi Rock, welcome home!"

Rock nodded politely as he went to grab a can of energy. Light  
had supplied him them every time that he had returned back, and right now, his  
power cells were nearly empty. He found the object he was searching for and drain its  
contents. He felt a surge of power returning and prepared to go back on his  
quest.

"Rock, wait!" Dr. Light ran towards him quickly.

"Yes what is it, Dr. Light?" Rock answered.

"I have found where one of my missing inventions is, and it  
could help you."

"Where is located?"

"I am not sure, but I pinpointed the tracking device on it  
somewhere near the biggest power plants, within the city's heart."

"What is the invention?"

"I am not sure, as many of my collaborated inventions were  
stolen when Albert had turned rogue. But right now, that is not important.

Rock, you have to get to the local mountains. Wily has  
expanded to the outer region outside of Monstropolis. He's heading for Tokyo."

Rock stared at Dr. Light shock. If Wily took over Japan's capital, the rest of Japan would have to surrender in fear of invasion.

"Before you go Rock, I will need to equip you with some  
tools."

Dr. Light directed Rock to the storage room. In the nearly  
empty room, Dr Light handed him some tools off a shelf.

"If you're going to mountains, you will need treads on your  
boots to grip onto the steep and loose soil. I also have created a small belt  
packed of energy cans if you get stranded up there and need to refuel." Dr  
Light screwed and bolted on the spiky treads on Mega Man's boots with a machine  
and handed him his portable ration kit.

"I will send you the nearest mountain, so you'll have to  
trek until you can find one of the debris removal conveyors will be. If you can  
trail where the conveyor is from, you will find Guts Man."

Rock walked up to the teleportation machine, and warped out  
to his destination. After his particles reformed on the mountain, Mega Man  
climbed up the mountain.  
For nearly endless hours, he had ascended. His energy was  
draining each time he kept going and several times he had to refuel, but he was  
getting tired. Was there an end to this journey?  
Finally, Mega Man climbed to the very top of the mountain  
and looked over the horizon. He used his super powerful scopes in his eyes to  
scout out what was ahead. Through the thick fog, he could see the conveyor  
coming out of the blanket of white. Mega Man slid on the slope of the top and  
gently landed on the cliff where the conveyor was. When one of the debris  
filled containers on the conveyor belt came close, Rock jumped and landed in  
the pile. Just when he was about to rest, the container suddenly flipped out  
its contents into the dark valley below. Mega Man jumped up in the air just in  
time and landed on another container. He kept jumping from container from  
container to the other mountain cliff. His boots patted into the ground and  
Rock kept moving.

On the plateau, he met more of those stationary sentry guns: the Mets,  
that he encountered in Orb City. The petit robots sported an oversized yellow  
helmet, and fired three shots, but did not deter Mega Man's Mega Buster from  
punching holes through their unprotected bellies when they fired their weaponry.  
Later in his journey, a lone construction robot stood in his  
way. It threw pickaxes at him that he quickly dodged, but the robot took cover  
with its shield, similarly to the Snipers he had fought before, but even with  
that tactic, the robot froze where it stood and Mega Man jumped down to the  
side of the mountain, destroying more enemies with his trusty Mega Buster.  
Finally after destroying one more of those construction bots,  
Mega Man fell through another trap door, into Guts Man's cave.  
[Robot Master theme]

Guts Man was huge in size, and he looked over Mega Man with  
jeering eyes. The Robot Master laughed at him.

"To think I was afraid! You're nothing but a little man  
playing hero! You really think you can beat me?"

"Guts Man, you do realize you can not win! Did you ever hear  
of the story of David and Goliath?"

"Of course, but a small stone and you can't beat me! This is  
my joint, puny rat! Besides, Wily paid me good money to get a fortress running  
here and you aren't going to demolish it!"

Mega Man blasted several shots of his Mega Buster at Guts  
Man, but he laughed it off.

"Jeez thanks! I needed those dents fixed!"

A massive fist smacked Mega Man in the head, so hard that it  
could have removed his head. He went flying across the room and landed on his  
face. Guts Man walked slowly to him, chuckling as he slammed into the ground  
with one foot. The Blue Bomber shook from the quake when he got up, falling on  
his back. He switched to the Ice Slasher, and froze Guts Man's left  
arm stiff in the air when the giant was about to punch once more at him.

"You're giving the cold shoulder?" Mega Man rolled out of  
the way just when Guts Man stomped his foot at him.

"Hold still so I can kill you!" He reached his right arm to  
grab Mega Man who on his back, but couldn't reach due to his bulk.  
Mega Man proceeded to freeze Guts Man's massive feet  
together and jumped off.  
The robot master roared in anger as he smashed through the  
ice. He slammed on the ground both of his feet, creating massive quake. Mega  
Man jumped up and switched to Fire Storm, unleashing its heat on Guts Man. But  
the intense heat merely left Guts Man worse for wear.

"You're really pissing me off, blue boy!" Guts Man dug into  
the ground with his bare hands and lifted a massive rock.

"I'm going to squish like a bug now!"

The giant tossed the  
boulder, and Mega Man dodged it. Guts Man kept tossing more rocks, screaming  
his frustrated taunts at him.  
Mega Man switched to his final weapon, the Hyper Bomb. Guts  
Man was busying ripping out a massive chunk of rock, when the Hyper Bomb had  
detonated at his feet.  
The rock that he was holding fell on his helmet, and the  
explosion knocked him off his feet. Guts Man recovered from it and tossed another  
big rock at Mega Man, but he dodged it and launched another Hyper Bomb from a  
small incline. It exploded in Guts Man's face, blasting shrapnel into his eyes.

"THAT'S IT, TASTE MY SUPER ARM!"

Guts Man unleashed his primal fury, with his arms radiating with heat and activating a loud humming noise. He punched into the ground, crafting a massive stone. He lifted it with both his  
big hands and threw it at the Blue Bomber. The huge stone exploded into dozens  
of powerful smaller rocks, and went flying all over the air like hail. Mega Man was unable to evade the debris, buried alive. Just  
when the giant laughed in his victory, a Hyper Bomb, hidden in the cloud of  
dissipated dust, bounced up into his open maw.  
Mega Man walked up to what was left of Guts Man. Fluid was  
sprayed everywhere, and some fluid was still flowing out. His torso was blown  
to shreds, and his head was in pieces all over the cavern. In what was left  
him, Mega Man found one of Guts Man's arms and downloaded the Robot Master's  
power from the limb.

[Power obtained, Super Arm]

Mega Man activated his device on his wrist, and teleported  
out.


	6. Slice and Crush

[Cut Man theme]

Rock beamed down to one of the two final destinations in his crusade. Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man and Guts Man were been deactivated. More of Monstropolis' besieged districts were freed from  
Wily's control. It would be in due time when he would have a reunion the same  
man who he considered a father. When he arrived in the area, Rock felt a same sense of silence when he teleported into a Robot Master's stronghold. Mega Man walked out of the small room he had appeared in, heading for a ladder in front of him.

All around him, the Blue Bomber saw a thick fog. Out of the murkiness, he heard strange whirling noises above him.  
Immediately, he encountered a swarm of helicopter bots, the Bladers. They had massive eyes and  
propelled up in the air with helicopter blades. Destroying some with his  
Buster, Mega Man ran from the rest of the group to the nearest building. Hot at  
his heels, the bots flew after him, launching themselves like projectiles. Mega  
Man turned around, switching to his Fire Storm and unleashed its fury upon the  
mob.

The aerial machines all exploded when the fiery shot hit  
them, raining shreds of burnt circuitry and melted metal onto the ground.  
Assured they were defeated, Mega Man climbed and climbed up  
the warehouse he had entered. After a while, Mega Man heard strange charging  
sounds from the one the last upper floors. He peeked his head inside to see  
where the source from was. Several strange machines moved in tandem. Each of  
the machines had only a singular eye that unblinkingly scanned the area around  
it like spotlights.  
Looking at them for further investigation, Mega Man realized  
they were the Octopus Batteries. Unlike the rest of the machines that went  
rogue when Wily declared war, this series of robots had a very simple AI. They  
were created to help in being mobile chargers for construction vehicles. In  
times in emergency, they provided temporary power sources during blackouts. But  
looking at them now, Mega Man was able to see what changed about their  
programming. The four sides of the cubes were overflowing with unstable amounts  
of electricity, which is enough to electrocute any human down with the  
slightest touch. But as he realized, their offensive ability was all for  
nothing as they moved in slow, predictable patterns. Mega Man slowly walked  
under one of the Batteries, using the slow movements of the machine to his  
advantage.

After he escaped the range of the Batteries, he used Guts  
Man's Super Arm to lift a large block of metal off the ground. He tossed it at  
his enemies, watching them explode from the crumbling pieces of the lifted debris.  
Mega Man looked at his messy handiwork and ascended up more  
ladders through more floors.

All the enemies he had faced ahead were melted, crushed,  
frozen and bombed.  
Finally, Mega Man went up to the rooftop of the warehouse.  
Using his trusty scopes attached in his eyes, he zoomed in all around the  
ground, searching for any humans. As before, no humans walked the streets. They had abandoned  
this area for good. Giving up hope, Mega Man continued his main quest.  
[Robot Master theme]

Finally, he arrived at his destination, ready for Cut Man.  
Mega Man stood on atop two rocky platforms when he encountered him.

Cut Man stood on the low ground of the large room. His limbs and  
head were covered in bright reddish and had dull white paint on his torso. His  
head was decorated by a pair of massive cutters were shiny with a polished  
touch. Cut Man's eyes however, his dark blue eyes were not of what Mega Man last  
remembered.

Rock remembered how Cut Man was an artist at heart, but he  
was a stubborn robot at best. He never wanted to give up, no matter what. But  
looking him now, Cut Man's former mind was gone.  
Instead of his cheerful smile, he had a cocky smile and just looking at his eyes showed his  
drastic change in his personality.

"Mr. Rock, figures you got the guts to come here. Aren't satisfied  
with butchering all of our brothers, and now me? Boy, that Light must have  
really twisted your brain!"

Cut Man walked up to Mega Man with a grimace.

"Cut Man, please!" Mega Man pleaded to the Robot Master.

"I don't know what Wily has done to you, but we can easily  
leave together, to stop this!"  
Cut Man cracked his joints on one of his hands.

"No, you are not our brother. You don't even understand me!"

Cut Man leaped towards Mega Man, landing on the front platform. He was at equal height and size as him, only his cutter blades extended over Rock's head by 1 meter.

"Do you know how menial our tasks are? Of course not. You have all the respect from Light! We get sent away, while you get to spend time with him!"

The lumber felling Robot Master went up to his face and  
shouted.

"If you were family, why do you do this to us? First you kill Ice Man, then Fire Man and even GUTSY! You are a murderer and hypocrite!"

Cut Man angrily unleashed his cutter blades that was locked on his  
head, and threw them.

Mega Man countered by shooting his Mega Buster at the slick projectile, but  
the blasts were sliced in half.

"Ha! Mr. Mega Man! Don't you know what my cutters are made  
of?"

As the flying blade spun towards him, the Blue Bomber  
ducked.

"End of the line Cut Man!"

Mega Man unleashed Fire Storm upon the seemingly defenseless  
Robot Master. Cut Man leaped up in the air, smiling as he ascended up.

"Good bye! This is for my brothers!"

Mega Man questioned what he meant when suddenly he found his  
answer.

The Cut Man's cutter tool had returned back behind him like  
a boomerang and sliced through his right side.  
He felt large amounts of his fluid flowing out like a  
fountain from the gaping wound.  
The Robot Master landed onto the metal floor with his tool  
in his left hand.

"You really got to be kidding me!" Cut Man laughed as he  
flicked the remaining fluid from his weapon. Cut Man attached it back on his  
head.  
"Come on! Are you giving up? "

Mega Man stood up with his dark stained right arm holding  
onto his wounded side.  
Cut Man chuckled as he flung his Rolling Cutter at Mega Man.

The wounded robot rolled out of the way when the Cutter flew  
for his head.  
Mega Man aimed his Mega Buster and fired upon Cut Man. The  
Robot Master used his speed to leap and dodge the shots. But when the blasts  
hit him, some of Cut Man's structure was torn up pretty badly.  
When the Rolling Cutter came back, Mega Man ducked down as  
it sailed through the air back to Cut Man.  
Activating the Hyper Bomb, Mega Man launched it at the  
Rolling Cutter when it was thrown back at him.  
The resulting explosion obscured Mega Man's vision for a  
moment.

Just when the smoke cleared, the Rolling Cutter went straight through the  
clearing smoke, catching him off guard.  
He ducked for cover as he saw the weapon spin about.  
Cut Man's Rolling Cutter returned by to the Robot Master's  
hands.

"I need a way to damage him effectively and to fend off that  
blade!" Mega Man thought to himself.

What kind of weapon in his adaptation core would work  
against that dense weapon?

"Come on Mega Man! I thought you were stronger than this!"

Cut Man taunted musingly,  
He saw Mega man try to lift up a large block near the  
entrance of his lair and laughed.

"What are you going to do? Throw that cube at me? Is that  
the best you got?"

Cut Man spoke again, taunting Rock.

"I'm going to make paper dolls out of what's left of you!"

His Cutter Blades slammed together menacingly upon his head and he  
preparing to throw his Rolling Cutter once more.  
The Cutter went sailing across the air once more, but it  
was bounced back with a hail of rocks sailing towards the Robot Master.  
The rocks damaged Cut Man's body, imbedding some themselves  
into his torso.  
Cut Man quickly recovered, albeit slowly, and retrieved the  
Cutter off the ground near him

"What the...? Nothing can beat my weapon!"

His mouth was agape as Mega Man charged his right arm once  
more.

The robot lifted the massive final block off the ground like  
a feather. Mega Man threw it at Cut Man with the last of his strength.  
Cut Man threw his Rolling Cutter with all his power, hoping  
to destroy the projectile.  
Indeed, the Rolling Cutter did destroy the airborne block.  
However, the massive pieces of shrapnel fell onto Cut Man, crushing several  
crucial parts of his damaged body before he could run.  
Mega Man fell onto the ground, exhausted from the battle. Limping,  
Mega Man picked up the Rolling Cutter underneath a big piece of rock.

[Power Obtained: Rolling Cutter.]

Mega Man placed Cut Man's body in a peaceful position, and  
exited the warehouse room.


	7. Electric Duel

[Elec Man theme]

"Dr. Light?"

"Yes, Roll?"

The doctor halted from his work on an tool. He  
turned to Roll and placed his screwdriver onto the table.

"Dr. Light, Why is Rock fighting?"

Roll's big innocent eyes stared at him in confusion.  
The bearded man thought for a moment.

"Roll, there so many complex things about what happened  
before the riots that you may not understand,"

He continued after he sighed.

"But the point is, Dr. Wily has taken your six brothers, and  
every robot in Monstropolis has been enslaved. The Robot  
Masters have special abilities within them. They couldn't be stopped by the  
police, because they are so powerful. Not even an army could hold them back for  
long."

Dr. Light stopped for a moment to see if Roll understood the  
severity of the situation. Roll nodded in mild understanding.  
He continued once more.

"That is why Rock volunteered. Wily cannot be stopped by  
anyone else. Do you understand why now, Roll?"

"I guess so, Dr. Light."

Roll slumped down in silence. Dr. Light gave her a  
comforting smile and hugged her.

ZZZORM!  
The teleportation machine activated and the two went to the  
machine.  
Both Dr. Light and Roll stood shocked at Rock's condition.  
He looked very battered. Fluid stained the right side  
heavily. There was a deep wound on his right side. When he tried limped off to  
the ramp connected to the floor, he collapsed onto the metal floor with a thud.

"Rock, NO! Roll, help me your brother onto the table!"

Dr. Light quickly picked up the wounded robot with Roll and  
set him on the table.  
Rock's helmet and chest plate were removed as Roll fetched  
Dr. Light's toolkit.  
Roll stared into Rock's fading eyes. His blue eyes were  
turner duller by the moment.  
Dr. Light proceeded to weld the injury on Rock's damaged  
structure, hoping to stop the bleeding. After a few attempts, he was  
successful. When the bleeding was clogged, Dr. Light went to work replacing the  
fluid with from a large Energy Drum.  
Soon, Rock's condition stabilized and Dr. Light went to  
clean up. Roll looked after Rock, unable to leave his side.  
He slept motionless, but he was alive.

The next morning, Rock woke up, dressed up in full armour. Rock's wounds were healed, and his energy was at maximum.  
He was ready to take on the final Robot Master that solely reigned Monstertropolis. Elec Man was somewhere inside one of the major power plants in the city's heart. Elec Man, out of all the Robot Masters, he felt a deep rivalry with. Elec was always prideful of his own abilities, and outwardly detested his job at the power plants. Rock himself felt insulted when he first met the Robot Master in his early weeks. Elec Man didn't even give him a glance. He remembered what the Robot Master had said once vividly.

"Why should I work you? You're just a low class lab bot. I feel insulted I have to babysit you. Perhaps Light was wrong in his judgment, he always is."

Strangely enough, Elec Man wasn't antisocial like his lonesome, short-tempered brother, Fire Man.  
Rock had always seen the robot be around Dr. Wily instead. Apparently, Elec was more attached to Wily as a father. Mega Man had a hunch that Elec Man was also a willing pawn of Wily's plans.

"Rock, before you leave, you need to remember to debug the communications system and to reset electrical system that Wily had set up in the Rai Nuclear Power Plant after you defeat Elec Man. If you remove the bugs that he installed and reset the power system, all electric power and communication will be restored in Monstropolis. During the system reboot, the robots brainwashed by Wily in the city should return back to normal."

"So I'll able to get into Wily's hideout after I unjam the virus?"

"Affirmative. Now Rock, I have pinpointed one of my missing devices on the Rai Tower. It is the Magnet Beam, which is a tool chip that creates temporary beams of magnetic platforms."

"Thanks for the info, Doctor. I will return soon enough! Don't worry about me."

Mega Man ran to the teleporter machine, and warped to the Rai Power Plant in downtown Monstropolis.

When he arrived, Mega Man was met with eerie darkness and fog. Switching on his flashlights on his helmet, he leaped up some platforms and began scaling up a ladder. Reaching the second level, Mega Man encountered electrical sparks that emitted in patterns, but he passed them.  
As he climbed further and further up the power plant, security robots, known as the Watchers, descended on his left and ascended on his right from the darkness. The hovering robots blasted short range volts along the ladder. Mega Man quickly tossed his new weapon, the Rolling Cutter at his new foes on his right side, slicing through them. The Cutter returned back to his hand, just as the second wave were closing in. Throwing his Cutter at them, they were quickly diced into oblivion just the first wave of Watchers.

Mega Man kept on climbing, eventually finding a mysterious walled up area. Mega Man tried his Super Arm on the wall, and removed the wall by lifting it. He removed two more inner walls and discovered a small blue clip. Scanning it, he discovered that the clip in his possession was the Magnet Beam! He inserted it into his left arm, and downloaded the information on the clip.

He continued climbing, and used the Magnet Beam to walk across long distances the air that he could not jump. Soon, he reached the top of the power plant, entering up a door disguised as a ceiling, to the final room.  
[Robot Master theme]

"Rock, you certainly took your time."

Mega Man turned around, meeting Elec Man. Elec Man had the colour scheme similar to an ancient battery, red yellow, black and red. One large bolt of lightning was painted on his red chest, while a smaller upside bolt decorated his yellow mask. The Robot Master was leaning against a massive box. Atop the box was the master computer, a large device the size of fifty archaic phone books.

"I see that you still are a stubborn guinea pig as I remembered. Last time I checked, visiting hours were over."

"Shut it Elec. You will either step aside from the master computer now, or I will make you.

"You make me by what? Condemning me by death? What happened to your sense of honor and reservation of fellow AI existence?" Mocked Elec Man.

"You have killed hundreds of innocent human lives, and you assist a raving madman! Elec, you already condemned yourself when you joined Wily!"

"Silence Rock, or should I say Mega Man?" Elec Man shouted.

"You are deluding yourself. You believe you're a hero, yet you are nothing but a fool suited in scrap metal. Do you not understand? We robots are the strongest, therefore we should take this world for all robot kind!"

"You are deluding yourself Elec Man! You are not taking this world robot kind! You are just a pawn for Wily!"

Elec Man' azure eyes grew brighter with rage. His hands curled fists, emitting sparks of energy. In a fit of rage, the Robot Master fired a shot of electricity from his index finger, but not at Rock. The target was the master computer! The blast hit the computer, and was instantly vaporized.

"What will you do now, Rock? You cannot win, no matter what."

Mega Man unleashed his Mega Buster, and aimed it at Elec Man.  
Mega Man fired shots from his Mega Buster, but Elec Man zipped around like a cheetah and disappeared in thin air. Mega Man cautiously searched around for the speedy robot. Elec Man suddenly reappeared behind Mega Man, and unleashed volts of electricity through a kick. Temporarily stunned, he collapsed onto the floor, unable to move. Elec Man charged up a energy ball with both of his hands. Sparks of electricity danced around the orb, colliding faster and faster. A sinister smirk appeared on the Robot Master's face as he aimed the formed projectile at Mega Man. With a bit of effort, he shoved his energy ball quickly towards his target. Just as the projectile was soaring through the air, Mega Man launched a Hyper Bomb at Elec's orb, unleashing a powerful explosion, which ripped through the thick walls of the room, leaving big holes for sunlight to enter.

In the dust of the explosion, Mega Man lifted a box off the ground. He saw Elec Man jump up into the air above him, and threw the projectile. The box split into dozens pieces, but Elec Man created forked lightning from one hand, while he charged up his other one. All of the iron shrapnel were vaporized in seconds, as Elec Man sailed towards Mega Man. Suddenly, the charged fist of Elec Man started to glow darker, and darker. Elec Man's twisted grin grew more disturbing.

Mega Man ran for cover, just as Elec Man landed. Elec Man stood up from his crouch, and aimed his charged hand at the Blue Bomber.

"THUNDER BEAAAAAAAAAAM!"

At an instant, a powerful blast of electricity was unleashed from Elec Man. The Thunder Beam spread like wildfire, splashing everything in its path with highly lethal volts. Mega Man was caught in the blast, frying out his shield to 0 per cent.  
He rolled in a wall roughly, scraping his battered armour.

"Rock, you look like a little drained. Why don't I recharge you?"

Elec Man grabbed Mega Man from his neck and began to emit shocks.  
The triumphant Robot Master smiled as he charged up his special ability in his free hand.

"Shame you put up a pathetic attempt to survive. But I have to admit, it was a fun time, wasn't it?"

Mega Man remained silent as Elec Man prepared the final blow.

"Thunder BeAAAAH!"

Elec Man's left arm fell onto the floor, spraying the robot's oil.

Mega Man kicked his stunned enemy away, tossing the Rolling Cutter at him.  
The blade hit its mark, contacting with the Robot Master's neck. As the stained Cutter returned to Mega Man's hand, Elec Man's head dropped onto the floor along with his decapitated body. Mega Man kicked the head with all his strength, sending it straight down 50 stories through a hole.

Mega Man began downloading Elec Man's ability off the damaged corpse.  
[Power obtained: Thunder Beam]  
With the download successful, Mega Man contacted Dr. Light.

"Dr. Light, I have defeated Elec Man,"

"Well done Rock, but have you debugged the computer at the power plant?"

"Elec zapped the computer doc."

Doctor Light chuckled.

"Oddly enough Rock, all power and all communications had returned in the city. Apparently Elec Man must have misjudged his action in stopping your mission. I have identified Wily's hiding place. I suggest you return quickly before he tries to flee."

"Roger that." Mega Man said confidently. He ended the call and teleported out of the empty nuclear power plant.


	8. The Amber Guardian

The Amber Guardian

Mega Man appeared in the teleportation machine, with half of his body covered splattered black oil. He went to clean the dried liquid off his body. He began to recharge his shield.  
"Rock, are you alright?" Roll started to shake with fear. The substance on Mega Man's body was the same fluid that flowed out of his wounds when he was injured covered half his body.  
"This isn't my fluid, Roll,"  
"Then where did that it came from?"  
Roll nervously asked.  
Mega Man sighed and began to speak, but hesitated. Could he tell his sister the horrible truth of his deeds? She only had the impression that the Robot Masters were not killed, but were peacefully dealt with. How could he tell her that the blood of Elec Man painted his body?

"Rock, get over here this instant! You need to see this immediately!" Dr. Light cried out.  
Internally relieved, Mega Man unplugged himself and dashed deeper into the lab. He met Dr. Light and saw a large computer screen crackle with static. After one minute, the picture cleared, revealing Dr. Albert Wily. The doctor was a balding German man, who sat in a large chair.  
"I must sincerely give my congratulations to you Thomas. You have created a ruthless var machine that has destroyed all your Robot Masters. Since you bested me, I openly invite Mega Man to my home. Let us see if your robot can stand up to my true blade of my genius. Auf Wiedersehen, Light."

When the recording deactivated, Dr. Light spoke to Mega Man.  
"Mega Man, you need teleport to Wily's hideout now before he escapes. The coordinates of his location are already aligned on the machine."  
Mega Man nodded and went through the machine. In a few moments, he reappeared in a desolate area, filled with fog. The robot scanned the area, looking for any traps. He checked if there was any communication signal for him to contact Dr. Light. There was none, and there was no way to teleport back home.

"So this is place huh?" Mega Man looked over the horizon on where Wily was hiding at, a massive castle. The castle was apparently found in a very remote island outside of the city, 100 kilometers to be exact. Although the thick fog blanketed much of the fortress from being scanned properly with his optical scopes, the robot could see a basic idea of how the area looked. It was a flattened plain straight to the castle. It looked simple enough, but Mega Man knew how cunning Wily was from taking Monstertropolis with the Robot Masters. According to Doctor Light, if Wily had known if his mind control scheme had failed, there was a good chance that he also had a personal army of robots around.  
Mega Man charged up his Mega Buster.  
"Alright, let's go!"  
In a flash, Mega Man went running across the plain. Suddenly, a Big Eye, a jumping robot designed for crushing debris, appeared out the fog. Unwilling to deal with its annoying nature, he froze it with the Ice Slasher and kept moving. Entering the fortress, he was met by torrents of flame that he encountered in Fire Man's former domain. He switched to the Magnet Beam and scaled above the obstacles. More groups of enemies kept appearing as Mega Man ascended, but they couldn't stand a chance against the Blue Bomber. The trines of Fleas were electrocuted, and he quickly crossed treacherous paths full of spiked pits. Finally, he found an open entrance to a large room at the top of the building.  
[Wily Fortress Boss Theme]  
With reckless abandon, he ran into the room.  
"Wily, come out!" Mega Man shouted. There was only dead silence in return. The robot switched out the Fire Storm with his Buster. Where was Wily anyway? He walked deeper into the dark room, turning on his night vision on his helm. Mega Man suddenly heard a monstrous, monotone voice echo through the room.  
"Bumo."  
Mega Man turned around slowly, readying his weaponry. The voice spoke again, but even louder.  
"What the hell?" He noticed something where about the yellow floor. It was sifting like sand with his every step. Suddenly, the whole floor started to roll up. Mega Man tried to get free, but the floor was like quicksand. He couldn't escape. Soon, the mysterious floor substance consumed him in a matter of seconds. However, a chunk of the thing was frozen, allowing the captive inside to burst his way out.  
Before Mega Man could recover, the sand like substance formed into a bright yellow orb. Muscular limbs were formed out of the unknown mass and an eye appeared in the centre of the newly reformed creature. The eye was bright red, and glowed eerily. The creature kept on chanting Bumo over and over again.  
"Oh crap!" Mega Man screamed. The creature roared its singular word and slammed its arms above the 10 times smaller robot.

Thankfully, Mega Man dodged the attack, and countered with shots from his Buster, but they had no effect on the yellow gargantuan. The shots were simply absorbed into the creature's body. Mega Man unleashed a burst of flame, in an attempt to set alit the monstrosity. But the creature seemingly healed its burned surface. Suddenly, the giant grabbed the super robot off the ground, and squeezed him slowly. Mega Man felt extreme pressure on his torso and at any moment, his body would be crushed just easily as like aluminum.

In desperation, the Blue Bomber began freezing the crushing arm with the Ice Slasher. It was quite effective, as the mighty giant roared in pain. Soon, the whole Yellow Devil was frozen stiff. Mega Man slid down the icy construct he formed. He selected the Hyper Bomb, and threw it at the frozen giant. The resulting explosion rained small bits of the giant robot. Mega Man sighed in relief. But before he could celebrate his victory, the millions of bits that scattered the room reformed back into its original form.

The Yellow Devil suddenly closed its eye, and turned into a massive ball, and large chunks flew towards Mega Man. The smaller robot dodged the fasting moving projectiles, and soon the whole robot reformed behind him, and fired a shot from its eye. The pattern continued two more times, exhausting more of Mega Man's energy level. How would he defeat this being? Rock looked over his available weapon options. There was no massive debris for him to use with Super Arm, the Rolling Cutter would not even damage the goliath, which left the option of the Thunder Beam. Mega Man dodged another attack from the Yellow Devil. But where were his shots to be aimed?

Looking at how the beast attacked, he saw the eye of the Yellow Devil. It only opened up to fire a laser. Maybe the weak spot of the monster was the orb itself!  
The Yellow Devil's eye opened up for attack, allowing a Thunder Beam shot to zap the metal organ. It let out a pained roar as it dismantled itself to attack in its pattern. Mega Man's attacks continued wearing down on the mighty robot and slowly the Yellow Devil's defenses were chipped away.

In desperation from the robotic giant, it tried to slam Mega Man off from finishing it off, but Rock's determination overwhelmed it, and he fired the last Thunder Beam shot into the Yellow Devil's Achilles' heel.

"BUMO!" The Yellow Devil cried out as its eye dissipated into dozens of particles. Soon enough, the whole body turned into grains of artificial sand. Mega Man activated his portable teleportation device and warped out of the tower.


	9. Into the Keep

Into the Keep

AN: Probably the shortest chapter for this story, this is more or less filler.

Mega Man reappeared on a platform. A small fleet of Bladers came to swarm him, but he wiped them out with a few bursts from his Buster. Moving forward, he jumped across more platforms to reach the inside of small tower. Initially, Mega Man could not see a pathway out of chamber to a dead end. Suddenly, the metal floor that was holding his weight disappeared. He fell down a long shaft. Lights lit up as he went descending to the bottom. He crashed onto the floor below, but his body remained intact. After standing up, he tried to get his bearings. Where was he?

Before he could question his situation any further, suddenly the whole room was lit up with an eerie glow. Right in front of him was Cut Man! But it was impossible! Cut Man had been deactivated by him a day ago! How could the robot master be active? But glancing closer, Cut Man looked odd. His eyes were glowing red! Mega Man went through the options of how Cut Man was standing before him.

Either Wily rebuilt him, or this Cut Man was an imposter. Judging from the lack of personality, the robot he was seeing was probably a clone. Unfortunately, there were no boulders or large debris to throw. Remembering how effective his normal arm cannon shots were against the original robot, Mega Man quickly dispatched the clone after, leaving a charred body in his wake.

After Cut Man's second destruction, Mega Man found an exit out of the pit, descending down a tower that was full of enemies. Soon, he found another pit, reencountering Elec Man, but he was a lesser threat than before. The two cloned Robot masters, Mega Man realized, were weaker than their Original versions. They posed nothing but a distraction since Mega Man knew what the two Robot Masters' weaknesses were. Elec Man was cut down by Mega Man's Rolling Cutter and collapsed into a pile of chopped parts. After his defeat, Mega Man found the exit of the room, As he fell down another pit, Rock was ready for another clone battle.

The only thing was that he couldn't move. He tried shaking his limbs and turning around, but he was frozen in place right after he fell down the trapdoor. His frustration turned into hopelessness as he heard the something charging up. Wily was going to destroy him! As Mega Man waited for his impending destruction, nothing happened. Instead, the machine scanned his body. After its task was completed, a mysterious robot appeared in front of the petrified prisoner. The machine had blue armour and looked like just like a carbon copy of him! The only difference was that the copy had red eyes opposed to Mega Man's blue eyes.

Finally Mega Man was released from his bondage. He quickly faced off against his clone. But he could not best the other robot. The battle dragged on his Mega Man tried to outwit his evil twin who kept anticipating his every move. Whenever Mega Man tried to maneuver against his doppelganger, the clone would quickly counterattack with a different Robot Master ability for each of the super robot's attacks. After a short clash trying to break through his clone's impregnable defense, Mega Man stopped in his tracks, which also stopped the other robot from moving. The fight was turning into a stalemate. Both of them were too evenly matched.

'Why won't this dead ringer go down already? Can I use the imposter's ability to my advantage?'

Mega Man unleashed a Thunder Beam onto the ground underneath his feet, which made the clone copy the same action. Quickly, the clone had electrified itself. Apparently, the robot did not have electrical insulation in its boots, unlike Mega Man. While the robot was momentarily stunned, Mega Man changed his weapon to the Fire Storm and engulfed his imitation in fire. The copy's body was singed and melted slightly, which revealing the clone's skeletal upper half. The robot screeched harshly and tried to counterattack with its own Fire Storm. But it reacted slower due to the internal damage of shocking itself, allowing Mega Man to keep scorching the clone, over and over.

However, the robot finally escaped from the flames. The flames melted the rest of its artificial skin and armor, revealing its true form. It was a skeletal, demonic robot with large glowing red orbs for eyes. The letter "W" was etched on its skull. It let out a sonic scream and charged, using all of usual abilities.

In response, Mega Man fired his flamethrower blasts directly, but the bot created a massive ice pillar. When the flames melted the base of the newly formed structure, it began to tip over. While Mega Man focused his attention towards the toppling tower, the clone blasted him at point blank with an Ice Slasher, freezing him stiff. Mega Man's quickly heated up to melt him out of the prison in five seconds. When he was nearly freed, his doppelganger electrified him. He was incapacitated, his armour power source shut off as well as paralyzed by the massive amount electricity shocking his body.

Taking advantage of his moment of weakness, Mega Man's clone threw its version of the Rolling Cutter at him. Mega Man desperately tried to move, but to no avail. Was he going to die like this? Just as the saw was in 1 meter of him, Mega Man quickly ducked. The Rolling Cutter hit the wall behind Mega Man, bouncing harmlessly aside.

When the Rolling Cutter sailed past him, Mega Man charged at his twin. With the Fire Storm selected, Mega Man ignited his body, spreading the flames onto his clone after he tackled him to the ground.

The doppelganger melted away into a pile of semi liquidized metal, with only the sizzling cranium of the clone intact. With his foes vanquished, Mega Man got up from ground and teleported deeper into Wily's Fortress.


End file.
